The invention relates to a matrix-type semiconductor package having a heat spreader.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,310 discloses a method for fabricating an encapsulated semiconductor package which includes an embedded heat spreading frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,498 discloses a method for assembling an encapsulated semiconductor package which includes a heat spreading plate.
These methods are of including a heat spreader in an encapsulated package are complex and inconvenient.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.